Twisted Fate
by teamichigome
Summary: Damn that shinigami for making her life so much diffucult not only does she have to deal with Naraku but kira as well great an other mission to save the world..again yep fate was surely twisted in its own way. If you think that is worse try a certain detective stalking you even since the day you meet him ugh kira kill me now!
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate

"**Okay I am off now" replied a raven haired girl wearing a uniform as she said her goodbyes to her good friends. "Keh just wasting our time as always with these so called 'tests' why not just forget about it kagome it's only slowing us down into finding Naraku" said the frustrating hanyou crossing his arms. Kagome glared at Inuyasha making Inuyasha flinched just looking at her glare. "Inuyasha sit boy!" The beads of Inuyasha's necklace started to glow as through it was a heavy pack of bricks made Inuyasha kissed the ground. Kagome then jump on the well crossing through her present time leaving an angry Inuyasha behind. Kagome reached her destination and climb out of the well "Mom I am home" yelled Kagome as she went inside her home. Her mother was making breakfast and as she heard her voice. She smiled at Kagome happy to see her beloved daughter after three weeks of being in feudal era "Sweetie " she went to hug Kagome tightly your right on time for breakfast" replied Kagome's mother releasing her daughter as she went back to the stove. "Oh thanks mom, but I really got to go don't want to be late in school" Kagome replied as she kissed her mom on the forehead and left the house running to school. **

**At school**

**Kagome was at her seat studying for her test. Kagome sighed "****There is no way I am going to pass this test even if there was a miracle that I did, it still won't help me pass the class she sighed even harder at that statement in her thoughts. "Hey Kagome "yelled her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi in unison which startled Kagome in the process. "Hey don't scare me like that while I am in study mode you guys nearly gave me a heart attack" replied Kagome trying to catch her breath. "Speaking of heart attacks didn't you heard Kagome on the news about kira" said Yuka. "No I haven't " **"being in the feudal era and all" **Kagome thought to herself. "What! ", Yelled her three best friends. "I can't believe that you haven't heard about kira I mean you been missing school so much I thought you might heard it in the news at home" replied Yuka. "Yeah not to mention it is all over the news everyday" replied Eri. "O um well you know being sick at all I mostly spend my time in my room since I am very sick" Kagome replied lamely scratching her head and smiling awkward. But fortunately her friends believe her story and they were about to tell her more about kira until the teacher come in the class, everyone went back to their seats including Kagome's friends. " Alright everyone it is time to take your test hopefully everyone study for their Algebra test" replied the teacher which made everyone groan out of annoyance and Kagome hit her head on her desk "**end my misery now".

**At the end of school**

**The final bell rang signaling it was the end of the school day and Kagome was walking to her home "**there is no way I pass that test I had to guess every answer man I am so going to fail" **thought Kagome miserably. "Hey Kagome" yelled Eri making Kagome stop and turn around to see her friends. " O hi guys" replied Kagome smiling at her friends." We are about to go to Wacdonalds want to come Kagome" replied Ayumi. "Sure" replied Kagome **well at least my day can't get any worse **thought Kagome as she and her friends head to Wacdonalds.**

**At Wacdonalds**

"**so let's get to the topic about kira man isn't he scary I heard he has been killing a lot of criminals lately just by giving them heart attacks" replied Eri sipping her drink. **I was so wrong this day just got worse **thought Kagome sighing all she wanted to do is just return to feudal era she wasn't at all interest in this so called kira."Yeah to mention the greatest detective of all time known as L is trying to capture kira but as yet to succeed man at times I can't sleep at night thinking I will be kira's next victim" replied Yuka. "I don't think there nothing to worry about kira,he only kills criminals which I think it is pretty cool since the percentage of crime as deceased so we no longer have to be scare anymore" replied Ayumi. "But still interrupted Kagome now interested in the topic it is wrong to kill people even if they are criminals they are still human beings it doesn't change the fact that kira is murderer" replied Kagome. "Besides if he was doing this out of 'good' of humanity, innocent people will be living in fear and to be honest I think kira is just obsess with his power and think himself as a god that judges who lives or who dies which I found absolutely disgusting" replied Kagome. " Now that I think about it, you are right Kagome it is still immorally wrong to do such a thing I don't know I was thinking" replied Ayumi. Kagome check her watch to found out she was late "Oops I am late sorry guys but I have to go don't want to be late at home" replied Kagome getting off her seat and running to her house before her friends could say anything.**

**At feudal era**

**Kagome climb out of the well and saw Inuyasha running towards her "Hey Inuyasha sorry I was la-no time for that Kagome something happen to the village replied Inuyasha putting Kagome on his back and went to the village. Kagome grasped at the scene before her everyone in the village laid death." What happen to them" replied Kagome horrified. "Heart attacks" replied the voice which belong to the older priestress Kaede." But not just any normal heart attacks these heart attacks were caused by a shinigami 'replied the Kaede. Before Kagome will ask what a shinigami was Kaede beat her to it " A shinigami is a death god who uses a death note to kill humans in order to make them immortal but never in my life I have a see a shinigami went to far as killing the whole village". "****Wait where **have I seen this before **Kagome started thinking what her friends told her making her grasp ****"I know now how kira kills criminals****…..**the death note**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I just wanted to said thank you for the bottom of my heart for taking your time to read my story I know chapter one might be confusing and fast sorry about that but this is my first time writing a story so please bare with me. Hopefully, this chapter will contain more information and detail. Please no flames.**

**I don't own Death Note or Inuyasha.**

**We finally meet shinigami**

"**How does this death note exactly work" Kagome spoke loud enough for the old priestess to hear. "**If it is really true that kira is using this death note to kill then we might have a huge problem in our hands" **thought Kagome furiously but was interrupted when Kaede spoke. "For the death note to be used, the shinigami must write the person's full name and picture that person's face in his/her mind for the death note to take effect". Inuyasha and Kagome grasped in shocked of the powers that the death note possesses . "But that is impossible you can't believe that this death note could kill someone just by writing the person's full name on it" spoke Inuyasha in full denial. "I wish it were a lie Inuyasha but it is the truth we are facing an unknown evil who might be even more powerful than Naraku himself" replied Kaede turning her back on Inuyasha and Kagome as she spoke. "Isn't there any way to destroy the death note" asked Kagome filled with concerned. "**I must find a way to get rid of this death note or else I could kiss my world goodbye". "**Yes actually there is a way to destroy the death note" Kaede turn to glance at Inuyasha and Kagome as they waited for her answer. " Only a miko could destroy the death note since our holy, pure powers can purify anything filled with evil and even destroy a shinigami as well". That is what Kagome needed to hear as she started running to the well. "Where are ye going child" Kaede shouted. Kagome ignore her and started running. **I need to find this shinigami and the death note before it is too late. **As she reached the well, she jump inside the well taking her to the present time.**

**Kagome was walking around the streets looking for any evil auras that will help her detect a shinigami. "**So far I haven't found anything yet, where the hell are you shinigami? Where are you hiding?".** Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to find the shinigami at this rate. Kagome was about to head home until she felt an unusual evil aura, looking at where the aura come from. She was surprise that the evil aura belong to a teenage boy. She noted that the teenage boy was oddly handsome with his brown hair and brown eyes that are kind the like hers but look more sinister. She also notice that he was wearing a white shirt with a red tie covered with a light brown jacket. His pants were gray with a brown belt in the middle of his waist. But the thing that was most shocking for Kagome was that she saw a creature next to the teenage boy. God it was absolutely terrifying its skin was gray or purplish color she couldn't tell , he was tall like about 6"6" its height she presume, it had unusually wide mouth that it look like it could eat you, and his eyes were the most terrifying part it had bulging yellow eyes with black irises that made it look like he could see through your soul. As if sensing someone staring at him, the creature turn around and saw the petite woman across the street looking at him with her brown wide eyes filled with fear. He smile at her and started laughing its horrible laughter. **I thought its appearance was scary** thought Kagome trembling at the creature. "What the hell is so funny Ryuk" replied the teenage boy revealed as Light Yagami irritated that the annoying shinigami broke his train of thought. ** "Sometimes I wish I could use the death note to kill this annoying shinigami, unfortunately the death note can't killed a shinigami actually nothing can killed this annoying bastard just my luck"** thought Light. Not only does he have to deal with L the greatest detective in the world but this shinigami too sometimes he wish he could write his own name on the death note to end all his frustration. But of course, he can't do that, his plan for a perfect world is so close. He wouldn't let anything get in his way especially L. That damn detective always being one step ahead of him but not this time. "I swear L….I will kill you". "Huh oh nothing" replied the shinigami interrupted his train of thought once again. Not buying his lie he was about to said something until Ryuk cut him off "Hey when we are going to get some apples Light remember my body starts acting funny when I don't get any apples" as in proving his point his body was started twitching and dislocated in certain parts that almost look painful to watch. Sighing Light let go of the subject and walked towards his home. But as he and the Ryuk started walking, the shinigami stopped and look at Kagome who stood there watching him and at in a incredible speed the shinigami was standing face to face with Kagome. Kagome just stood there more terrified than ever. "Hello pretty little miko" spoke Ryuk smiling wider as Kagome jumped in shocked to know this creature knows who she was. Kagome was about to ask how did he know she was a miko but he beat her to it. "I could sense your aura I admit, it is the purest aura I have ever seen" replied Ryuk still smiling at her. Kagome hated that smile of his and using up all her courage she spoke "Why are you killing criminals" What kind of purpose do you have?" replied Kagome determinedly. Ryuk started laughing as though she told the best joke ever. Kagome couldn't hide her fury anymore and shouted at the shinigami "You better stop killing people or else I will purify you" . Ryuk immediately stop his laughter and stare at the enrage miko in fear. "No please anything but that" "then you better tell me why are you killing criminals". Ryuk sighed and spoke " All I could tell you is that I am not the one responsible for the killings of the criminals that will be that guy over there" said Ryuk pointing to Light's direction who didn't notice Ryuk gone. Kagome looked at Light surprise that he was responsible for the killings of many criminals. "How did he get the death note I thought only shinigami had the death note" questioned Kagome still looking at Light. "Well that I was bored at the shinigami realm so I decided to have fun in the human world by dropping the death note and letting some human get it" replied Ryuk. "What! Do you have any idea how many people lives you ended all because you were bored" shouted Kagome making the shinigami step back in fear. "Hey if you were in my shoes, you have done the same thing" replied Ryuk trembling in fear of being purified. "Okay that is it you are going straight to hell" shouted Kagome in fury rushing to the shinigami with her hands glowing reaching towards him ready to purify him. But unfortunately, the shinigami flew up in the air before Kagome reached him which made her hit the ground and glare up in the sky. "Sorry little miko but I am not ready to die today" shouted Ryuk as he flew away. "Damn you shinigami" shouted Kagome. "**I can't believe I let him get away man I am so stupid."** Kagome stared at the sky **"Marks my words shinigami this isn't the last time you see of me".

**Authors Notes: Wow I gonna say I am impress with myself today :mentally pats myself on the back: I hope you guys like it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for taking the opportunity to read my story. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys.**

**Special Thanks to kuroneko388: I wanted to thank you for giving me helpful advice and your honest opinion of my story I admit chapter one wasn't my best chapter in the world but hopefully my later chapters will and thank you for reviewing it helps me improve my writing.**

**Special Thanks to ForevainlovewithInuyasha: Thank you so much for that wonderful comment and I'm glad you enjoy my chapter and supporting me on this it really means a lot to me.**

**I don't own Death note or Inuyasha.**

"**Ugh I can't believe I let that shinigami get away if only I had my bow and arrows I would have wipe off that smirk on that shinigami's face" grumbled the irritated miko as she step out of the shower grabbing the nearest towel on the towel hanger and covering her body with the towel. After that coward escape, she decided to go home and take a nice shower to ease her frustration. The sun was setting as she reached her home. She couldn't help but wonder that shinigami is probably laughing at her right now which he was.**

"**Inuyasha is right, I am completely useless". Kagome sighed as she dress herself in a blue dress covered with colorful roses that reaches to her mid thigh. Kagome left the restroom as she made her way to her room as she was about to enter her room, she heard glass shattered from the background. Alarmed that it might be the shinigami, Kagome went quickly to the storage where she kept her bow and arrows as she got what she needed, she ran back to her room. She was at the front door with her arrow on the bow string ready to launch. Kagome took a deep breath before she kick the door open and shouted " I have a bow and arrow here, I am not afraid to use it". Kagome pointing her arrow at the intruder which turn out to be Inuyasha who seemed taken by surprise by Kagome. **

"**Hey watch where you are aiming that " replied the hanyou backing away until his back was pressed in the wall. "Oh sorry Inuyasha I thought for a minute you were….a buglar" Kagome responded quickly with her lie. She didn't wanted to tell Inuyasha about her meeting with the shinigami, it will definitely made the hanyou insult her more about being a weakling.**

"**Anyways what are you doing here and how did you get here in my room?" replied Kagome softly as she put her bow and arrow down the ground and went to stand in front of the hanyou. "Well duh through the window" replied Inuyasha pointing at the window which was broken to pieces due to Inuyasha's brute strength. **

**Eye twitching, that her window was broken, she was about to yelled at Inuyasha on how much that window going to cost before Inuyasha interrupted her . "Second replied Inuyasha unaware that Kagome was furious at him for breaking her window, I came to tell you why the hell do you ran off like that?, I was worrying sick about you Kagome" replied Inuyasha crossing his arms and turn his head to the left as though he didn't care at all. "I was about to chase after you but Kaede stop me saying I should leave you alone and also wanted me to stay to talk more about this death note which is a other reason why I am here to tell you more about the death note" replied Inuyasha as he made his way to Kagome's bed to sit his usual way by crossing his legs and arms.**

"**So there is more to learn about the death note" replied Kagome no longer angry with Inuyasha as she grab her chair from the desk to sit as she listen to Inuyasha. "Yes it turns out that the death note can't kill you Kagome since you are priestress and it is against the rules of the death note for a shinigami to kill a priestress" Inuyasha replied staring at Kagome. "So the death note can't kill me" replied Kagome surprise at this newfound information.**

"**No even if they do write a priestress's name on the death note it won't do any harm of the priestress at all" closing his eyes as he speak. "I see" "**so that explains why he didn't use the death note on me, he can't kill me at all I could use this as a advantage the next time I meet him, watch out shinigami Kagome Higurashi is coming for ya!" **Kagome thought smiling deviously at the thought of seeing the shinigami's reaction when he see her. Catching her smile as he open his eyes, "Hey why are you smiling?", asked the confused hanyou. Cursing for being caught, She fake smile at Inuyasha "Oh nothing" replied innocently Kagome. Twitching his eye, not liking Kagome's creepy smile at all. He knew Kagome was hiding something from him but being the scary cat as he was, decided not to press the matter. Last time he reply back to her, she sit him thousand of times making him laid flat in the ground like a pancake for three whole days. **

"**How does Kaede know so much about shinigami anyways" replied Kagome randomly seeing the hanyou distracted from his thoughts. Inuyasha snap out of his thoughts as he adverted his eyes from Kagome as he spoke "Kikyo happen to face a shinigami". Kagome who heard of Kikyo's name mention look down in the ground depress, she never like to admit it in front of Inuyasha, but she was truly jealous of Kikyo. **

**Jealous that he was in love with Kikyo, not her.**

**Jealous that he kissed Kikyo in the lips instead of hers.**

**Jealous that he always thought of Kikyo.**

**Kagome could feel the tears coming from her eyes. "**Why do you love her Inuyasha? All she ever did was caused you pain yet you still love her. Why don't you love me Inuyasha?" **. Even if he did love her back, he will only love her because she resembles Kikyo, he will never get over the dead miko. Kagome finally realized that fighting for Inuyasha's love is useless, he will only love one person and that one person is Kikyo. Kagome smiled sadly, she is willing to sacrifice her love for Inuyasha so he could be happy with the woman he loves. After all, she just wanted Inuyasha to be happy.**

**Inuyasha looking sadly at Kagome. He hated seeing her cried, he knew that when he talks about Kikyo or goes to see her it kills Kagome, he knew Kagome was in fact in love with him, he wasn't that much of an idiot. He wouldn't lied, he did also love Kagome yet.. he loved Kikyo even more. "So um how did Kikyo meet a shinigami?" replied Kagome smiling at Inuyasha who seemed taken by surprise at her question. "Oh …right" shaking his thoughts, Inuyasha look at the ceiling as he told his story.**

* * *

A young priestress laid on the grass searching for herbs to attend the ill. The young priestress was extremely beautiful with her pale skin making her look like an angel and her innocent, beautiful brown eyes that made any guy drool. She had bangs over her eyes and her hair was straight black that reaches to her butt. She was wearing her priestress's garments which was a white long sleeve shirt and red pants. As she was looking for herbs, she notice a dark shadow in front of her, as she look up to see who it was. She saw bunch of men with horses just by telling their uniforms, she identified the men as soldiers. One in front who was the general of his army spoke" Are you Lady Kikyo?" "Hai" replied Kikyo standing up facing the general. "My lady pardon for my rudeness but our village needs your help, our people keep on dying of unknown illness, we assume it's a demon doing this" replied the general. "I see but what makes you certain it is a demon it could be just an illness, probably your crops are rotten" replied the miko as though she wasn't interested. "My lady we know it is a demon, our crops are as fresh as the blue sea and our people were healthy as a horse before they died" replied the general. "The strange part about this is once they died, they gripped their shirt tightly as though there was something wrong with their hearts". " I see" replied Kikyo turning her back on them to think. "I never heard of an illness that could do such a thing, Is it really demon? I must find out". "Alright, I will come with you" turning to the general as she spoke. "Thank you so much, Lady Kikyo" replied the general relieved that she decided to help them. The general offers his hand to Kikyo which she gladly took it as she climb on the horse as they rode to the village. After what it seems like a few hours in the forest, a small village appear. The general and his men got out of their horses as they helped Kikyo out of the horse. A few people come rushing out of their huts seeing as their savior has finally arrived. As they were standing in front of Kikyo, they bowed " Thank you so much for helping us Lady Kikyo" they replied in unison. Kikyo smiled at them reassuring them that everything will be alright. She saw a few people carrying dead corpses as they laid the dead corpses in front of her. The people bowed down at her before they left. She immediately began studying the bodies to see if they died of an illness but as she check the heart by placing her hand, she felt an evil aura inside the heart. Taking her hand back, still staring at the dead corpse, she replied "This is no ordinary illness, but it is not a work from the demon either". " What do you mean priestress" replied the general. " I mean its aura from the heart is evil but it is also dead as well" replied Kikyo as she check the other corpses to see they have the same result as the first corpse she checked. Before the general could question her on what she meant, he felt his heart thumping with pain as he screamed at top of his lungs before he fell down on the ground laying dead as so were the rest of the villagers and the soldiers. Kikyo quickly stood and watch as everyone laid dead. " Huh one still alive impossible" replied unknown voice. As she look around to see where the voice was coming, she quickly got the bow and arrows from the general who had some on his back. She put the arrow on the bow string ready to kill the intruder. She then felt a presence behind her back sending her chills at her spine as she turned to look to see a hideous creature standing there looking at her. The creature was terribly gruesome with its red eyes and skeleton like face. Its teeth showing looking like it was grining the whole time and its body looking like a true skeleton. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the creature as she pointing her arrow at the creature " Who are you? replied the priestress. " I should be asking you that human but since you are going to die anyways I will tell you, I am a shinigami also known as a death god who uses a note called the death note to kill humans by using their full name and face to require immortality" . "Death note" questioned Kikyo confused at his words. "Hai" to prove his point he held up the death note which was on his right hand the whole time which Kikyo didn't notice at all since she was distracted by its appearance. "Wait you could kill people just writing their name and face" replied the miko. He nodded "But enough about me, now for my questions, who are you?" . "My name is Kikyo.. I am a priestress " replied Kikyo still pointing her arrow at the shinigami. His eyes open more wider at the word priestress but quickly narrowed his eyes not wanted to show his fear. " But enough talking replied the priestress "it is time for you to go back to the underworld for once you came" . She release her arrow heading towards the shinigami with an incredible speed. The shinigami quickly dodge the arrow as he move his head to the left. Surprise by this, Kikyo was about to get a other arrow but she felt something gripping at her neck tightly checking to see who it was, it was the shinigami. She was shocked to know that she couldn't even sense the creature's presense. The creature gripped on the priestress's neck harder and harder until she couldn't feel her breath anymore. The creature laughed at the priestress thinking he won the battle " Ha I don't even need the death note to defeat a mere priestress, I thought you priestresses suppose to be stronger than us ha what a laugh, well it was a pleasure meeting you priestress Kikyo, I see you in the underworld" as he gripped Kikyo harder. Kikyo smirked at the shinigami as he stared at her surprise. "Actually I will see you in the underworld shinigami" Kikyo grabbed his arms and use her miko's powers shocking the shinigami. The shinigami screamed in pain as he felt her spiritual powers burning through his flesh. He finally let her go as he was still yelling in pain. Taking this as her chance, she grab the bow and arrow and launch her arrow at the shinigami. The shinigami looked at the arrow heading towards him not being able to avoid the arrow, it hit him purifying him into dust. Relieve that it was all over, Kikyo was heading towards her village, until something caught her eye. There laid in the ashes of the shinigami, stood a note that says death note in the front. Curious as she was, she grab the death note examining every each of it before she turn a page which at its left side were the rules on how the death note works. She read the rules out load

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in his mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name..it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

Kikyo closed the death note already knowing what the death note does. " Now what shall I do with you" spoke Kikyo to the death note as though it were alive. "If I don't destroy this death note, someone is bound to find it and use its powers for evil thus making the world unbalance that stupid shinigami didn't know what he was doing, if I haven't arrive earlier, he would have bring the world into chaos thus ruining time and space even the future as we speak" thought Kikyo as she sighed at her words. " I guess I have no choice but to destroy this vial note once and for all" closing her eyes as she concentrated on her powers. Her hands started to glow an immense amount of pink as her hands began to glow brighter and brighter, she felt the death note slowing burning away until it became nothing but dust. Seeing the dust being blow away by the wind, she left.

* * *

**Inuyasha finished his story and looked at Kagome who seemed to be angry. **" Can't believe it even Kikyo had no problem defeating a shinigami and here she was Kagome Higurashi, the reincarnation of the great priestress Kikyo, let a shingami who didn't put up a fight escape ,man I really am useless!" .** Inuyasha watched Kagome with unblinked eyes as she was arguing with herself. Inuyasha sighed getting her attention as she blushed with embarrassment for being caught talking to herself. Before he was about to speak, he felt something coming to their way as he yelled " KAGOME GET DOWMN!" as Inuyasha jumped at Kagome and moved her out of the way as her room collapsed. Inuyasha grab Kagome on the waist as they went flying out of Kagome's room and landing outside the shrine. They saw the room collapse out of the house making the half of the house collapse. Luckily, Kagome's mom, grandpa, brother, and cat ran out of the house before the whole house collapse. Sighing out of relief, that her family made it out of alive. Kagome went running towards her family happy to see them alive until what appears to be a fist stop her from reaching her family. **

**Kagome laid on the ground grasped out of surprise to see a huge demon. The huge demon's skin was red and had two horns on his forehead making him look like the devil himself. He had red eyes and huge sharp teeth. His claws were large making it easier to pierce through your flesh. The demon was staring at Kagome as he spoke "GIVE ME THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARD" growled the demon as he raise his fist up in the air and let it down heading towards Kagome. Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga making the sword bigger in size, rush at the demon preparing to use his wind scar at the demon but before he summon his wind scar, the demon punched Inuyasha with its large fist down to the ground as Inuyasha struggle to get out of demon's grasp. Kagome glared at the demon as she raised her hand concentrating her powers created a ball full of electricity as she throw the ball at the demon as though it was a baseball, as the ball hit demon with a full force making the huge demon cried in pain as he fell to the ground letting go of Inuyasha who laid unconscious.**

**Kagome knew what the demon wanted which was the shikon jewel shard which she had around her neck not wanted to be a burden to Inuyasha and her family. She shouted to her family "Please take care of Inuyasha for me, I will lure the demon away" as she ran towards the big city before her family could say anything.**

* * *

**Walking around the streets in the middle of the night, wasn't his best ideas but he really had a huge craving for sweets right now, normally his butler serve him sweets but as the young man went to his butler's room, he found the old man asleep in his room, smiling at his friend as he quickly said goodnight as he shut the door, decided to go to the cake shop which was open 24/7. The young man had a very slim body which is quite surprising by the way he eats, he was also tall like 5'8' in height but he always hunched over as though he was Quasimodo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, his eyes were black that held no emotion whatsoever, and he has also had black shadow over his eyes due to the lack of sleep. He was in his usual clothes which was a white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and was barefoot as he walk the streets of Tokyo. As he walking the streets, he felt everything around him started to tremble ****"**A earthquake" **were his first thoughts as he felt the streets shaking from his feet. The young man was about to head back to his headquarters, deciding it was too dangerous to stay in the streets until he notice a figure running straight him. Squinting his eyes to get a better observation on the person as he place his thumb on his lips, he notice the figure happen to be a young girl who he presume was 15 years of age but didn't had more time to look at the girl as he step back and fell the ground in fear to see what was behind the young girl. Behind the young girl, was a huge… monster running towards her.**

* * *

**Kagome ran and ran as fast as she could as she glance back, she jumped on how close the huge demon was. She started running even faster but immediately slow her pace as she saw a young man straight ahead who seems to be frightened. Of course, who wouldn't be frightened of a huge demon. Cursing, she ran quickly to the young man when she was able to get close enough to the young man, she yanked his arm to pulled him as she and him starting running from their lives.**

**Kagome and L started running as fast as they could as the huge demon were gaining on them. L couldn't help but notice the young girl and how beautiful she was with her raven hair swaying gracefully in the wind that makes her features look beyond of goddesss. But soon his thoughts were interrupted, as Kagome spoke "Are you alright" replied Kagome breathing hard due to their running. **

**He blinked on her and hesitated for a moment before he replied "Yeah what is that thing?". Kagome looked at the stranger from the corner of her eyes and replied "It's a demon". He stare at her dumbfounded as though she was insane "But that is highly impossible demons no longer exist" he replied still staring at her as they ran. **

"**Look buddy I know it's hard to believe but if that were a case, then a huge demon won't be chasing after us " replied Kagome. ****"**Man if I don't do something quick, we both end up as the demon's midnight snack, **then an idea struck her ****"**Wait the "Archery Club" is only a block away, if we could make it to there, we will be save but first to distract the demon". **Kagome stopped at her sudden movements as so did L but that is cause Kagome was still gripping on his arm. He asked alarmed " Why are you stopped?". "I have an idea" replied Kagome back to him as she turned her back to glance him. " The archery club is one block away, could you do me a favor and ran to that store and get me a bow and quiver full of arrows?". L just stare at Kagome. **

"**Please don't ask any questions, just do it" demanded Kagome as she saw the demon getting closer to them. H nodded at her and went running to the archery store. As for Kagome, she stay to distract the demon.**

**As L finally was at the archery store, he notice it was close, cursing under his breath, he guess he had no other choice. How ironic here he was, the greatest detective and the defender of justice breaking in a store. Boy one of these days, he is going to look back at this and laugh but right now there isn't much time to waste . L using his martial arts skills, kick the glass window making the whole glass shattered down to the ground making it easier for him to enter the store. Unfortunately, the alarm started beeping in the store signaling the store is being robbed. He cursed under his breath, he knew the cops were on their way, not that he was worried about getting arrested which is other irony, but he didn't wanted the police to get involve and get themselves slaughter. As he look around the store, to see the items he was searching for, quickly got them and made his way back to Kagome.**

**Kagome kept on dodging the demon's fists as the demon was trying to punch her. Luckily, she was able to wound the demon in the face as the demon grab her and using his bare hands was squishing the life out of her. Kagome trying to get her hands free which she did, placed her hands on the demon's face, blast the demon crying out of pain, touch his face seeing it was scarred, let go of Kagome as she fell down to the ground. As she continue dodging, she notice the young man running towards her, relieve that he didn't ran away when he had the chance as he made his way to her. Kagome smiled at him happy to see him but later her smile turned into a frown as she sense the demon's fist coming towards her as she moved out of the way, successfully avoided the demon's fist, she stared at horror as the demon's fist was heading towards L.**

**L stopped his sudden movements as he stare in full terror as the demon's fist was heading towards him. Kagome cursing under her breath, ran towards L and jump at him as she hugged L putting a pink barrier around them. As the demon's fist made direct contact with the barrier, the demon screamed as his arm was being purified by the barrier causing his arm to explode out of his body as he now had one arm. **

**L was truly amazed of the powers of the young girl as he saw the demon's arm exploded. As he stare below on the young woman who was still hugging him, he immediately blushed at the physical contact. However, his blush faded as he stare in horror as the huge demon bought one of foot in the air and bought it down, stomping the barrier. Kagome using all of her energy to keep the barrier from breaking but as she hugged L tighter closing her eyes concentrating her powers, she heard a crack. Opening her eyes, she stare in shocked as she saw the barrier was slowing started to cracked. L who also started to notice this, hugged Kagome covering his body at her as in to protect her from demon. He couldn't explain it but he felt urge to protect this girl even if it means losing his life.**

**Kagome who notice L hugging her started to blush, I mean she didn't know the guy and yet here he was hugging her as though he know her, trying to avoid being caught by her blush, she looked down and she saw bow and arrows lying on the ground .Still using her miko's powers to keep the barrier from breaking she spoke "Hey could you get me the bow and arrows" . L who open his eyes and stare at Kagome and then at the bow and arrows, let go of Kagome as he got the bow and arrow and handing it to her. As Kagome got the bow and arrow, the barrier broke shattered into a million pieces. L who realize what was going on, turned to her and shouted "What are you doing, I may not be an expert on demon exterminating, but a mere bow and arrow won't kill this monster". Kagome who stare at him and then at the demon who was ready to crash them with his bare foot she narrowed her eyes at the demon as she put the arrow on the bow string pulling the bottom edge of the arrow down in the bow string ready to be released and finally spoke to L "You may be find this surprising but I am no ordinary human". L raised his eyebrow not understanding for the first time what is going on and was about to ask her what she meant before she release her arrow at the demon. He saw the arrow flying towards the demon, he knew that the arrow won't do any damage at the demon as he started to close his eyes to feel his last breath.**

**He could feel everything around slow down as he closed his eyes remembering everything about his life. He the greatest detective in the whole world solving the most difficult unsolved cases known to man. He also remembering his life at the orphanage, his good memories and bad memories. He smiled still closing his eyes at the wonderful memories he had, he was sad that his life was over, to be honest he wanted to live a little bit more but he know it was highly likely to happen. The only thing he regretted in his life was he never had the opportunity to fall in love. He always wondered what his life would be like if he ever found love but he never found the right girl to his expectations. At least the good thing about all of this was that he won't die alone. Staring at the young woman beside him. He smile at her, he didn't know why but whenever he was by her side, his heart started beating at a fast pace as he stare at her.**

**Before he said anything to her, he saw a huge pink light in the sky, staring at the direction where the light was coming from. He stared in shocked to see a bright light coming out of the arrow as the arrow made its way towards the demon. As the arrow made contact with the demon's foot it started to glow brighter, as it purified the demon into dust.**

**Kagome seeing the demon finally purified, drop her bow and arrows as she was about to fall unconscious due using her powers to the full extent before L caught her in time. L carried Kagome bridal style as he stare at her. Then out of nowhere, two cops cars came in their direction as the two cop cars stopped and opening the car's door revealing the police officers that L was currently working with Light's father Soichiro Yagami, Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa ,****Kanzo Mogi****, ****Hirokazu Ukita,****and even his good old friend Watari got out of the car and ran towards him. **

**They started asking him millions of questions before they notice a young girl in L'arms . Matsuda of course asked the question "Who is that girl?"pointing at the girl. L didn't know why but he felt oddly furious when Matsuda and the rest of the officers were staring intensely at Kagome. Giving an irritated look as in saying stop staring at her, they quickly obey and look at L instead wanted to know what was going on. L sighed of course he had to explain to them. "If you want some answers, I suggest we head back to the headquarters" as L was about to get on the police car until the chief of the police officer spoke interrupted him from doing so "Are you taking that girl with you?". L look at Kagome as he was holding her tightly in his arms "Yes I need to know more about this girl" replied L as he was still looking at Kagome.** If it weren't for you, I would have been dead for that I thank you but just who exactly are you?. I guess I have a other case I need to solve.** Everyone seemed taken by surprise by his answer, but whatever the case they decided not to argue with their leader as they all got into the cars and drove to their headquarters.**

**A/N: Longest chapter ever sorry if L seem a little OOC in this chapter but I guess I made him like that due to the life and death situation with the demon. The poor guy couldn't progress his mind what was going on. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review it really help me a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow just wow you guys don't how grateful, I am for all the support you guys are giving me. Thank you guys so much I couldn't done this story wouldn't you guys so I should be giving you guys credit for this story too. I just to let everyone know I might start working soon and not to mention going to school soon ugh what a summer bummer but don't worry I will tried my best to keep updating so please don't give up on me cause I never give up on you guys.

Special Thanks to kuroneko388:I figure he will act like that but you know L hides his poker face pretty well so I was thinking I made him an OCC and thank you so much for telling me what kind of font it was for the character's thinking I was losing my marbles to find that font so arigato.

Special Thanks to ForevainlovewithInuyasha: :me blushing: Thank you so much for that compliment and I am happy that you like the story so far trust me I will get better later on :me winks:.

Special Thanks to Lozenger12, Nyxtolouloudo, soul reaper miko, Ukitakes Lover: I wanted to include you guys as well so thank you so much to favorite this story and following me to be honest I thought my story wouldn't be such a big hit so thank you so much.

I don't own Inuyasha or Death note if I did L wouldn't have die :me mumbles stupid Light:

* * *

_Kagome_.._Kagome_.._Kagome_..

Opening slowly her brown eyes, to see who was the person whispering her name, but as soon as she open her eyes , she notice everything around her was completing dark as though she was in a room filled in darkness. Rubbing her eyes, thinking something was wrong with her vision, but as soon as she look again, she still see the same result.

Kagome realized she was laid in the ground as though she was sleeping there the whole time. Trying to stand up, only making her groan out of pain as she felt every inch of her body filled with pain. Of course, her body would be sore due to the demon squishing her body so much that she was almost about to faint. Still leaning on her back, she decided to ignore the pain, groaning out of pain as she pushed her body upwards as she finally stood up.

Kagome started walking around in the darkness as if looking for a secret passage way to get her out of this nightmare. She felt like she was walking around the darkness forever, seeing nothing around but pure black, Kagome just stood there in the darkness.

_I am dead_ thought Kagome trying to remember the events that took place with the huge demon but only to discover that she couldn't remember anything. The only thing she could remember that will forever haunt her is these unemotional black eyes that seemed to be staring at her intensely as if that person could see through her very soul. She also notice that below those eyes there was a dark shadow as if the owner's of the eyes hasn't been sleeping in a long time.

"**He may seemed creepy at first sight, but he is really friendly when you get to know him" replied an unknown voice that seemed to be coming from behind Kagome.** Kagome quickly turn around startled to see the great priestress Midoriko staring at Kagome as she smiled at the young priestress.

"**Mi..do..riko is that you"? asked Kagome staring with unbelievable eyes to see the greatest priestress of all Feudal Japan standing before her. "Hai it is me, the greatest priestress of all Feudal Japan and the creator of the shikon jewel" .**

"**Wh..at are you doing here priestress Midoriko shouldn't you be inside the shikon jewel shard fighting demons?" questioned Kagome suspiciously. **Midoriko started to chuckled making Kagome confuse as to why she finds her question humorous.

"**What is so funny?" demanded Kagome defensibly as she pouted angrily at the priestress thinking that the powerful priestress was laughing at her. **Midoriko put her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles as she finally stop laughing and smiled at Kagome.

"**No need to distrust me Kagome Higurashi, I am truly Midoriko and the only reason why I am here in your dreams is to warn you about what is to come in the future" replied Midoriko turning her smile into a frown as she stare at Kagome with a serious expression.**

"**Wait do you say this dark dimension..is my dreams so I am not dead after all?". Kagome sighed in relief glad that she is alive completely unaware of Midoriko's warning.**

"**Yes but that is least of our worries, Kagome I came to warn you that your world is in terrible danger" Midoriko said still having her serious expression as she stared at Kagome whom seemed shocked to hear that her beloved world was in danger.**

"**Danger?" questioned Kagome putting her hand in her mouth as though she couldn't believe it. "Yes, all thanks to that kira, continue Midoriko, you see the more victims he kills , the more chaotic our world will become, in other words, the more he kills his victims in his death note, the dimensions of our worlds and by our worlds I mean your world, the feudal era, and even the shinigami realm will clashed together thus making all three worlds connected with each other bringing complete chaos to your world or possibly even destroy it" .**

"**So you are saying that if kira kills more people in the death note these worlds will be diverted to my world?" questioned Kagome trembling at the thought.**

"**Yes I am afraid so" . Midoriko's face saddening as she said this to Kagome. "That explains the huge demon appearing in my world wait so the more kira kills people, the more we will be seeing these demons appearing in my world?" questioned Kagome frightened at the very thought.** _Great not only do I have to deal with Naraku, but kira too._Kagome sighed out of frustration_. Her life gets more complicated as time goes by. She wanted to be just a normal teenager like anyone else, why did fate choose her to be the reincarnation of the Great Priestress Kikyo, why not someone else for a change. _She sighed deeply_. She knew that she can't escape fate, so she just had to bare it. Her thoughts started drifted to that brown haired teenage boy that shinigami admitted to her that he was kira._

"**Who is that guy anyways" thought Kagome aloud enough for Midoriko to hear. "Oh you mean Light Yagami" asked Midoriko breaking Kagome train of thought as Kagome stare back at Midoriko.**

"**Yes that teenage boy you saw earlier with that shinigami is Light Yagami, but Kagome you must be very careful with him, he may seemed like an innocent teenager just like you, but you are wrong, he is very wicked and very intelligent for his age." Midoriko paused as she look at Kagome with worried eyes. "Kagome if he ever see you as a threat, he will tried of all means to exterminate you even if means getting his hands dirty so I ask you Kagome please be careful of him and don't fall for his tricks, he will tried to use his charm on you to do his bidding."**

_Why am I sensing a déjà vu here? Oh yeah that is right cause I know a other guy who does exactly the same thing and his name is Naraku, I wonder if those two are related somehow_, questioned Kagome in sarcasm in her thoughts.

As if reading her thoughts, Midoriko said something that made Kagome cowering in fear "**If you don't destroy the death note soon, I guarantee you that you will see Naraku in your world along with other villains that you and Inuyasha once defeated resurrected from the dead since the death note shouldn't be used by a human". Midoriko look up as if she was seeing in the universe for her very eyes as she was saying this. "That is why your ancestor Kikyo had to destroy the death note and the shinigami for the world to contain balance once again that is why shinigami can't kill that many humans in one day, it must be one human per day." Midoriko still staring at the sky as she continue her explanation "But if a mortal uses the death note's tool and kills many humans then the world will be unbalance and chaos will erupt since a human shouldn't used the death note that is why the death gods were given the death note to make sure no human even possess its power".**

"**That explains the villagers of Kaede's village being killed by heart attacks, not only does it messes with my time period but also the feudal era as well and if we don't do something the villagers of the feudal era or anything will die" interrupted Kagome as she balled her fists tightly.**

**Midoriko nodded sadly not liking their situation one bit. "However, spoke Midoriko, I know your bow and arrows wouldn't be enough of this quest of yours so I decided to lead you a hand. Midoriko threw something at Kagome which Kagome caught instantly with her hand. Kagome observe the object that Midoriko given her which was a sheathed sword. Kagome pulled the sheathed out of the sword so she could take a better look at the sword. The sword look incredibly sharp and brand new.**

"**That sword will help you through your mission Kagome so please use it, I know you may not be skilled with swords, but throughout your journey, you will trained yourself to properly wield it".**

**Kagome raised her hand. "Uh question here what does this sword exactly do?" questioned Kagome staring at Midoriko. "Oh that allow me to explain how to use the sword, you see the sword, you have in your possession is just an ordinary sword". Midoriko paused to see if Kagome understood what she was saying. Kagome giving a nod saying that she understand. Midoriko continue "But once, you concentrate your miko's powers into the sword, the sword is able to purify anything in its way just like your arrow."**

"**Okay I get it so all I have to do is concentrate my powers to the sword, in order, for the sword to be able to purify." **

"**Precisely" spoke Midoriko. Kagome was about to said something else before her body started glowing pink confused on why her body was glowing. She look below and grasped out of panic as she notice her body was started to slowly disappear. Kagome was about to scream in terror, but Midoriko halted her actions "It seems you are waking up from your sober, please Kagome stop Light Yagami and destroy the death note". Kagome nodded at the priestress before she completely disappear.**

* * *

Kagome shot her eyes wide as she woke up. She was breathing heavily and sweating as she leaned upwards to look at her surroundings. She was no longer in her dream world. She notice that she was in a room lying in bed but she couldn't see anything since the windows were covered, making the room completing dark . As she was looking around, she felt something in her right hand, looking at her hand, she grasped as she saw the sheathed sword that was given to her by Midoriko. Gripping at the sword tightly, she jumped out of bed and started to observe the room. She knew for a fact that she wasn't in her room since it was completely destroy by the demon along with her house. She halted her movements. She grasped as she remember that she left Inuyasha and her family behind. Worrying that they might be hurt, she was about to leave the room before the door flew open revealing a dark figure wearing fully covered clothes as if hiding his identity. Kagome step farther back at the figure until she fell back in the bed as she was trembling in fear by the dark figure. ** " I see you have finally awaking Miss Higurashi" spoke the mysterious figure identified as a male as he made his way towards Kagome. ** Kagome saw the dark figure coming closer to her thinking he was going to kill her. She unsheathed the sword as she raised the sharp sword at him pointing the sword to the man making the man stop his movements.** " Don't you dare come any closer if you made any sudden movements, I will stab you" said Kagome determinedly glaring at the mysterious figure. **The mysterious man shake his hands if saying he wasn't going to hurt her as he spoke **"I mean you absolutely no harm Miss Higurashi, please put your sword down, I promise I won't hurt you".**

"**Yeah right I bet you said the same thing to your victims before you kill them right, what do you think I am an idiot and besides how do you know my last name?" demanded Kagome still pointing her sword at the stranger.**

The mysterious man sighed. **"Please Miss Higurashi all will be confirm to you including why you are here by L. So please pu-**

"**Wait do you say L, as in the detective L trying to capture kira? Why does L want with me? Why am I here? Where is my family and my friend?" shouted Kagome.**

"**If you want to ask L the questions that you are seeking for, then I suggest you placed down your weapon". **Kagome obey his orders as she placed her sword in the bed beside her not wanting to be away from her precious sword in case she might need it.** "So now may I speak to L?"exclaimed Kagome as she now sat in bed knowing the mysterious man means no harm to her.**

The mysterious man grab his briefcase which was strapped in his right arm the whole time. He reached inside his briefcase as he got out a laptop. Making his way to Kagome, he placed the laptop in the bed close to Kagome making sure the laptop was facing her. Opening the laptop's lid, appear to be a gothic letter L in the front of the screen. Kagome thinking that something was wrong with the mysterious man laptop was about to ask the man about it before a computerize voice coming out of the laptop interrupted her **"Greetings Kagome Higurashi, I am L" spoke the computerize voice known as L making Kagome jump out of surprise.**

"**H-how did you know my name?" questioned Kagome surprised. "It didn't took me take much time since it was broadcasted on the news that your home Higurashi's shrine was destroy by unknown reason, he paused for a minute, but we both know that your home was destroy by… that monster, am I right Kagome?" spoke L making Kagome grasped. **

"**How did you know about that?" asked Kagome. " Let's just say that Tokyo has many surveillance cameras in every lamppost capturing you with the monster including that boyfriend of yours" replied L.** _L had to lied that part about that so called "boyfriend' stunt, in order, for Kagome not to be able to identified him. Of course being the paranoid detective he was, he was afraid that knowing who he was might became a threat to him so first he had to make sure this girl could be trustworthy before he could make such a risky action. His percentage of the girl being kira is at least one percent. If she was kira, she would have used her supernatural powers to kill him while she had the chance after all there wasn't any witnesses around or let that demon kill him . But then again, she did save his life after all so she couldn't be kira, if she were, the real kira would have just let him die in the spot or get rid of him just by using his name and face just like he did with the other criminals. Either way, he will have to be very cautious of this girl._

L was on the other side of his secret headquarters along with task force members as they were staring at the monitor seeing Kagome talking to him in the laptop. L already told the task force members about what happen yesterday all the specific details including Kagome's unbelievable powers. At first, they thought the detective was completely losing his sense of reality thinking it was his exhaustion of the kira case, but as they look at the monitor during when Kagome was asleep, they were shocked to see the young girl's necklace started to glow an immense pink and got even more creep out when they saw the young girl's body started to float in midair as though she was possess by a ghost. After that event, they started to believe L's story.

L sat in his unusual way with his feet on his spinning chair and his back hunched over . Hands resting on his worn out jeans. He spoke to the young priestress in the microphone ""**I know you are wondering why are you here and I will tell you why..I know who you are Kagome or should I address you as..priestress Kagome. He saw the shocked look on Kagome's face in his monitor. He couldn't help but smile at her shocked face.**

"**If you also wondering how do I know you are priestress is simple since you happen to possess extraordinary amount of power". L put the video of Kagome putting a barrier and shooting the arrow purifying the demon in the laptop so Kagome could see. "At first, I thought you were kira, since kira possesses god like powers that enabled him to kill his victims just by using their full name and face, but I realized that your power is far different from kira. You killed your victims using a bow and arrow, am I correct Miss Higurashi?" spoke L as he placed his thumb on his lips . Kagome was silent the whole time so he took her silent as a yes. "Not only that, but I sense your powers are pure so I was searching throughout history books about the feudal era when I saw something very interesting Miss Higurashi" spoke L with an amused smile on his face. To show what he was referring to, he send what appears to be old portrait in the laptop. Kagome immediately grasped seeing the portrait. The portrait show a young girl wearing a long white sleeve shirt with a tiny red tie in the middle of the girl's green collar and was wearing a short green skirt wearing long white socks with brown shoes. The girl had beautiful long raven hair and brown eyes as she was holding a pink gem in her hands along with a bow strapped in her right arm and on the back quiver with arrows. The gem seemed to be glowing brightly in her hands as the girl seemed to be purifying the gem to keep it from getting tainted. The girl in the portrait was no other than Kagome Higurashi herself.**

**Kagome sighed knowing that her secret has been discovered. "Yes, you figure me, I am priestress so what? What do you want now? A reward?"Kagome spoke with sarcasm as she cross her arms.**

"**No, I just wanted to make sure that my theory was correct and since you are priestress, you have the power to see what other can't see so I ask you Kagome, are shinigami actually real?".**

**This took Kagome off guard but she answered anyways "As a matter, they are, I happen to meet a shinigami I believe he was with this guy named Light Yagami".**

"**Do you said Light Yagami?". L was on the edge of his seat when he heard that name. **_Does that mean Light Yagami is really kira. My percentage of Light being kira is raise to two percent._

"**Yes, you see I was looking for the shinigami because I thought he was behind the murders of the criminals since he possesses a notebook called the death note that enables him to kill humans just by writing their full name and picture that person's face for the person to die, but as I spoke to him, he told me that he wasn't the one responsible for any murders, but it was in fact, Light Yagami." spoke Kagome confidently seeing that she could trust L with this information after all she needs all the help she could get.**

L didn't said anything in his microphone as he was chewing on his thumb to think. _As crazy as it sounds, it does make absolutely sense how kira was able to kill his victims without being present. Of all the extraordinary cases I have solved, this one is definitely the most extraordinary of all._

Before L could reply back to Kagome, Light's father snatched the detective's microphone and shouted at Kagome "**You are absolutely insane girl to invent such stories about my son being kira and I tell you he isn't kira! My son wouldn't do such terrible things. Maybe your kira trying to fame my son to keep yourself safe!". Matsuda and the rest of the task members pulled Light's father away from the microphone. "L, you can't possibly believe this girl!" shouted Light's father struggling to get out of the task member's hold as he was staring at L with pleading eyes, hoping that L didn't believe this girl's story.**

**L was still staring at the monitor still with his thumb on his mouth as he spoke "Actually I do, it makes perfect sense as crazy as it sounds I do trust this girl is telling the truth".**

"**YOU ALWAYS SUSPECTED MY SON TO BE KIRA SO OF COURSE YOU WILL BELIEVE THIS GIRL'S STORY, YOU RATHER BELIEVE ANY STORY THAN ACCEPTING THE FACT THAT YOU ARE WRONG!" shouted Light's father trying to get out so he could beat the hell out of L.**

**L sighed as he turn to stare at the furious chief officer. " It saddens me that you think of me like that and believe me I understand your feelings at this issue". He sighed again. "Please everyone take somewhere else I wish to finish speaking to Kagome". Everyone nodded before they escorted their chief officer out.**

**L sighed out of frustration before he spoke to Kagome in his microphone" I am terribly sorry about that Kagome, please explain everything to me about this death note". Kagome explain everything to L about the death note including Kikyo's story about the shinigami and even telling him about Midoriko's warning if they don't do anything to stop Light Yagami.**

"**What so you are saying that if we don't stop Light, these demons will start appearing in our world?" replied L shocked and concerned filled his voice.**

"**Yes" spoke Kagome as she sighed out relieve that he believe her. "Watari" spoke L. "Yes sir" spoke the mysterious man now identified as Watari. "Please bring Kagome to my headquarters at once"."Right away sir" Watari spoke as he started to lead Kagome to the private headquarters.**

* * *

**Opening the door, Watari lead Kagome to L which he was still sitting on his chair with his feet on the chair and his back hunched over. Watari and Kagome were in few inches away from L's chair. L already aware of their arrival turn his chair to face Kagome. Kagome grasped at shocked as she recognized him immediately "I know you , your that guy I save from that demon" Kagome said pointing at L as she backed away from him. L couldn't help but smile as he spoke " It's been a while Kagome Higurashi, welcome to the task force."**After he said that announcement, he watched in amusement as he saw Kagome fainted.

* * *

**A/N:That was chapter four sorry that it took me long to upload this, but I had to think about the storyline and proofread anything so yeah, please review.**

**Kagome: review or else I will use my new sword to slice you up.**

**Me: :sweat drop at Kagome: uh wouldn't that scare them away instead of making them review.**

**Kagome: What makes you say that?**

**Me: points at readers running away:**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello anime fans wow how long was it that I update like forever right. I apologize for that is because I just started on this school man it's hard of course it is if you are a senior yep that is right this is going to be my last year I am super excited about that and I just can't wait for college I heard it's awesome I hope those rumors are true. I want to thank everyone for supporting me on this story and favorite this story and following me thank you so much it is really means the world to me. Oh before I forget just to let everyone know L is 24 years old and Kagome is 15 years old in this story yep big age difference, but that won't stop the romance between the two. Okay I will shut up now so we could continue the story. Kagome, would you do me the honors?

Kagome: nods: Teamichigome doesn't own death note or inuyasha and she will never have L.

Me :vein pop on forehead: you take that back just because you are jealous that inuyasha is in love with kikyo and not you, doesn't mean you need to take your personal issues on me :me snap my fingers like a girly girl: yeah I went there.

Kagome: face turned red full of fury: you take that back :pointed her finger at me as if challenge me:

Me: smirked: I hope you could fight without asking inuyasha all the time to protect your sorry little ass.

Kagome: own vein started to pop up: WHY YOU!:rushing towards me:

Me: moves to the left side as Kagome rushed in and tramples on a brick wall:

Kagome: faints unconsciously with a brick marking painted her face:

Me: :shakes my head disapproval at Kagome: :me turns and smile to all of you: sorry about that now let's get this story started.

Special Thanks to Iriss- sama, Kagome pairing, Elemental64,Guest, The Angel That Not So Nice, and NekoBornFromShadows.

* * *

"Wow that is truly amazing" said Kagome eyes filled with excitement and interest as she was sitting next to the great detective staring at him with full admiration. Kagome wanted to know more about L, since she didn't know that much about him only that he is a detective trying to track down kira, besides they are working together after all so not why not get to know each other little bit more. L only shrugged not finding his story a big deal as he pick up his cup of coffee laying in front of him and took a sip.

After Kagome regain unconsciousness, L told her that she will be working with him for now on, which meant that the detective will be tracking her every move and observing her 24 7. Kagome was in rage at first, thinking that the detective didn't trust at her all, but it turns out that the reason why he was taking precautions on her was that he was concern about her safety and didn't wanted to put her life in such a jeopardy. Thus, making Kagome apologize to the young man for her earlier behavior. L only responded saying that it was alright as he took a big chunk of cake and stuff it in his mouth. Kagome started to take note on the young man appearance. She notice about the young man was his eyes were black filled with dullness and held no emotion whatsoever and underneath those eyes had a black shadow indicating that the young detective lack of sleep. She also notice his clothes which was white long sleeve shirt with blue worn out jeans were the same clothes, he worn the same day she and him first meet. Next was his hair which was black and messy as though he never brush his hair in his entire life or wash it. She notice as well that he sit rather unusual with his feet on the chair and his back hunched over. She winced thinking that it was very uncomfortable for him to be sitting like that. She was even bold enough to tell him so, but his answer for his unusual sitting was that if he were to sit normal that his reasoning ability would drop to 40 % which she found ridiculous because there was no way sitting like that will make you smarter..wait can it? "_Maybe if I sit like that while taking a test I'm bound to pass the test_" thought Kagome chuckling seeing herself sit like L taking the test while her teacher yells at her to sit normally. L caught her laughing and told her what was so hilarious. Feeling embarrass for being caught, she quickly made up the old excuse saying that she remember a really funny joke. Her face quickly drop to smiling to panicking, when he ask her to tell him the joke. Kagome gulped trying to come up with a joke. She snapped her fingers as she come up with good joke that made her laugh. "Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?" asked Kagome to L as she was smiling. L tilted his head as he placed his thumb on his mouth."Why didn't he cross the road" he asked. "Because it didn't had guts, get it guts since skeletons don't have guts".

Kagome burst out laughing, holding her stomach. L remain the same as he stare Kagome who was on the floor still laughing at her lame joke. "I don't find that funny at all" he said with no emotion as he sipped his cup of coffee. After that rude yet honest comment, Kagome stop laughing and glare at him.

"It is funny, you just have no sense of humor" said Kagome crossing her arms as she was still glaring at the detective. L simply stare at Kagome and couldn't help but think how could cute she was when she gets angry. He almost wanted to smile at her angry expression, but didn't, not wanted her angry expression to fade.

_She will surely be an interesting addition to the team_, he thought to himself amusedly . "No it just that your pun is not that funny" he exclaimed logically. He almost spit out his cup of coffee as he stared at Kagome's face turning bright red full of fury. Kagome stomped her foot like an immature child. "It is funny". "It's not". "it's too". It's not. "It's too. "It's not. "It's too."It's not. "It's too. "It's not". "It is too".

L was silent for a moment making Kagome smile thinking she won the battle before L smile at her and said "It's not" making Kagome scream out of anger as she glare at the detective. L was sipping his cup of coffee, ignoring Kagome's childish behavior making the young miko more irritated.

Kagome glare at the detective. "Fine Mr. Smarty Pants have it your own way" said Kagome crossing her arms and mumbled under her breath. "My name is L, not Mr. Smarty Pants", he said looking at his coffee as though he was talking to his coffee. Kagome humped still crossing her arms. "Well you sure act like one".

"Well you sure act like child" replied back L as he stare at Kagome with a smile plaster on his face. Kagome was about to say something back to him, but got distracted by his cute smile_. I never notice how attractive he was_ thought Kagome as she blushed. _I mean sure his appearance is odd, but he is sure is handsome_.

While Kagome was distracted by her dirty thoughts, L was distracted by his own thoughts. _I thought when she gets angry she is even cuter, but when she is blushing she looks so_ -. L blinked many times as he felt his own blush started to form on his face. L started biting his nail as he stare down in the ground.

Kagome notice this. "Is something wrong L" asked Kagome full of concern over her new friend. "I am alright Kagome" he said still staring at the ground. Kagome didn't buy his story as she made her way towards him until she was a few inches on his face. She kneeled down to be directly at L's face. "Come on L, I know we barely meet and all, but you can tell me if something is bother you" . L still stared at the ground. Eye twitching for being ignore, she sighed as she stood up to leave the detective alone with his thoughts before she felt someone grabbing her wrist bringing her down to be face to face with the detective.

Kagome started to blush as she stared directly at L's eyes as L was staring directly at hers. _What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me?_ thought Kagome not liking her situation right now. Yes she did find L alluring, but she doesn't want to have a romance with him. Actually, she doesn't want to fall in love with no one ever again, she is sick and tired of always being heartbroken and always chosen to be second. She rather be alone for the rest of her miserable life, yes, that is what she wants a life full of loneliness without sorrow and pain inflicting by love.

Without thinking straight, Kagome pushed L making him fall down out of his chair, but L had a good grip on her wrist as he bought her with her making Kagome fell on top of L. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Kagome quickly got up and offer L her hand. L blinked multiple times. His mind not register on how exactly Kagome got on top of him and how he got beneath her. His mind started to drift wild with dirty fantasies. L shook his head trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking of that, she just teenage still just an innocent child, while I am grown man!_

However, L couldn't help but accept the fact that he quickly became fond of her which is a big surprise to him, since he is very picky about his choice of women. Kagome didn't exactly meet his inspections, but something about her stood out. She was very gorgeous for her age, that for sure, in fact Kagome might be the most attractive woman he ever seen in his life. Her beautiful raven hair that looked so silky that he just wanted to touch it. Her beautiful chocolate eyes filled with warmth staring directly at him makes his mind go blank every time he stared at those eyes.

"Earth to L, are you sure you're okay you seem to be very distracted today?" said Kagome still offering her hand at L. L quickly shook his thoughts away as he grab Kagome's hand, lifted him up. _Her hand is very warm_ he thought as he was still holding her hand.

Kagome felt uncomfortable with him holding her hand. L sensing her discomfort finally let go of her hand as he made his way to his spinning chair and sit his unusual way. He placed his thumb on his lips as though he was thinking.

"Um L I am sorry to distract you from your thoughts, but since we are going to be working together, I want to know more about you" said Kagome taking a seat next to L. "Somehow I know you were going to say that" said L not staring at Kagome as he look straight ahead. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything about you, since I only know so little about you" replied Kagome staring at L. L turned his spinning chair to Kagome making him stare at Kagome. "Before I could say anything about myself, you must promise me you won't said a word to this to no one, especially where my headquarters are located and for now on address me only as Ryuzaki". Kagome nodded. "I promise Ryuzaki.

L stared at Kagome for a few minutes as though he was making sure her promise wasn't total buckus. He nodded before he started to tell her everything about him.

* * *

"Wow that is truly amazing" said Kagome as L finally finish explaining everything to her that is to know about him. _Wow I thought Inuyasha was amazing, but L, he's incredible, I guess I have myself a new idol_ thought Kagome staring at L with full respect. L only shrugged not finding the big deal about his famous cases, he didn't find them at all difficult for him to solve, he didn't even know why the girl seated next to him was looking at him as though she was seeing a celebrity. "Can I have your autograph?" said Kagome eyes pleading at L. L just stare at her as though she was crazy, but shrug making Kagome scream out of excitement.

He called Watari through his microphone which was connected to every hotel room and requested him to bring him a piece of paper and pen. It only took Watari ten seconds for him to bring what L requested before he left to attend his business leaving the two alone once again.

L started to sign his signature which was his gothic letter L and was about to give it to Kagome before she swipe the paper in his hand and bought the paper against her chest as though it was a stuff teddy bear. "I can't believe I have L the greatest detective in the world autograph" said Kagome shrieking excitedly still having the paper against her chest as though she didn't wanted to risk losing it.

L stare at her dumbfounded surprise that she making such a big deal out of it. He started to sweat drop as he saw her standing up from her chair and jumping up and down excitedly still gripping the paper on her chest.

_Maybe I should have refuse_ thought L staring at Kagome still jumping up and down. Out of complete surprise, Kagome rushed to him and give him a big hug before she planted a kiss on his cheek as she went back to her seat and stare at L's autograph in full amazement. L stunned by her actions as he touch where Kagome kiss him, glancing at the young priestress's direction which Kagome didn't notice since she was too busy staring at L's signature. _Her lips feel very soft_ thought L as he started to stare at Kagome's lips._ I wonder how soft it will feel if I kiss her lips_ thought L licking his lips as though he could taste her lips on his own.

His dirty thoughts got interrupted when Kagome spoke to him. "Thank you Ryuzaki so much" she said smiling at the detective. L couldn't help but smile back to her for some strange reason whenever she felt happy, he felt happy as well. He frowned at this not liking that this girl is bringing the softer side of him. "Think of it as a thank you for saving my life" he said. Kagome stop her gawking at her autograph as she look at L confuse. "That reminds me, you haven't told me about your story on how you became aware that you were a miko" he said as he was staring at the giant monitor in front of him. Kagome sighed knowing sooner or later she had to come clean to him.

"Fine, but I doubt you believe me when I tell you " said Kagome staring at L who glance at her by the corner of his eyes as he smile at her. "Try me" . Kagome smile back at him. "Don't say I didn't warn you". Kagome took a big deep breath and release it. "It all started on the day I turned 15".

* * *

Kagome told him all about her adventures of the feudal era including her friends, even her admirer Koga, and her all enemies. Kagome laid exhaustion as she finally finished her story. She lifted her head to see L's expression, but unfortunately, saw none. L had his thumb on his lips the whole time. Kagome took notice that he only does that when he has his thinking cap on. The headquarters was silent for a few moments before L spoke "You right that is pretty unbelievable". This made Kagome's face saddened thinking that the detective didn't believe her story before he said something that made Kagome smile. "But I believe you" .

"Thank you for trusting me Ryuzaki" said Kagome smiling at her new partner relief that she no longer had to hide secrets from him. "No problem before we start discussing about kira, I need to ask you something very important" he said leaning closer to Kagome with a serious expression on his face. Kagome stare at him ready to hear what he wants. "May I have your autograph?". Kagome was taking off guard by his request, but she quickly smiled thinking that she had number one fan. "Really?" said Kagome excitedly. "Nope" L said as he turned his spinning chair back to face the monitor leaving Kagome glaring at the detective.

"Now that our introductions are done, let's get back to business" he said as he gather his files that were laid in front of him and gave Kagome a file that says on the top in black letters Light Yagami. "I figure you should know more about Light if what you are saying is truth, then you should know exactly who are you dealing with" he said staring at Kagome while she started reading Light Yagami profile. "No way!" shouted Kagome as she stood up making L stare up at her. "What is wrong Kagome, is there something troubling you in Light Yagami's profile?"

"Yes something is troubling me on his profile, how come a murderous manic like him gets to go To-Oh University while I am still struggling with school" said Kagome angrily as she stare in disgust at the file in front of her while L sweat drop at her and stare at her dumbfounded. _I thought Matsuda was an idiot_ he thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Kagome, can we please be serious, the world is at stake here". Kagome blushed out of her embarrassment. "Right sorry about that, well for one thing for sure is he is a student which makes him 100 % percent a suspect" said Kagome confidently with her words as she cross her arms and stare at the file. L titled his head to the side confused on why Light being a student makes him a suspect. Kagome saw L confuse expression. "Oops I made myself look completely stupid, I meant to say is this look."Kagome point the schedule of the school. "At the school schedule and compare that to what time kira starts to kill his victims, kira kills in these hours where a student normally will get out of school". L smiled at Kagome impress of her detective skills._ I guess she could be smart when she wants to be, how interesting_ he thought placing his thumb on his lips as he stare at Kagome.

"Impressive Kagome that is the same theory I came up with, I guess choosing you to join the task force, wasn't a bad idea after all" he exclaimed out load. Kagome stared blankly at L. "You only thought I was good for seeing the supernatural, didn't you?". "Yes" L said with honesty making Kagome fell down to the ground. Kagome stumbling up in her chair as she glared at detective. "Kagome please stop giving me nasty looks and focus on our mission" said L with uninterested. _I would love to use my new sword at him maybe he is a demon that will explain his odd appearance_ thought Kagome narrowed her eyes at L. Her sword was strapped at her back, in case, she might need it and boy does she need it now.

As though L read her thoughts, he glanced at her. "Kagome I know what you are thinking and I will kick you if you plan on using that sword on me" he said with a bored expression on his face. Kagome pouted at L. "I wasn't planning on using it, until a certain someone decided to PUSH MY BUTTONS!"shouted Kagome glaring directly at that certain someone.

Before L could say anything, he was interrupted when he saw a gothic letter W in the monitor knowing that it was Watari. L spoke on the microphone that was in front of him "What is it Watari?"

"Ryuzaki sorry to disrupt you, but I suggest you turn on the channel news immediately" said Watari in a computerize voice. L only nodded before he turned his monitor to the channel news. "Is something wrong?" said Kagome in concern. L ignored her as he watched the channel news which shown a female reporter and in the background people running away and screaming.

* * *

"We don't know what is going on. But as you could see there are people running away from something . I don't know what it is, but I am going to get the bottom of this" said the reporter as she started chasing a male that was running away.

"Sir, what are you exactly running away from?" said the reporter on the microphone as she put the microphone on the person so the audience could hear him. The man seemed surprise that she was there. "Hey go away I don't have time to deal with your crap, I don't want that THING to get me!" he shouted still running as the reporter and her camera crew are trying to catch up with him. "What do you mean that thing exactly, please be more specific". The man halted his movements and so did the reporter and her camera crew. He yanked the microphone off her hands and shouted to the world "I don't know what that thing was, but I know for sure, it is NOT FREAKING HUMAN!" he shouted sobbing on the microphone. "I-it's body resembles of centipede and it appears to be a woman since I saw her freaking face". He started sobbing even louder. "Oh my god the way she stare at me with full hunger, truly frightened me I thought I was done for, but I don't know how in the world I manage to get out of there alive, but I-

The man's eyes grew wider as he stumble down the ground and pointed at something dropping the microphone on the ground. "IT"S THAT THING!" he shouted making the camera crew and the female reporter turned to the direction he was pointing at. The camera pointed on what appears to be a human like centipede that is all it capture before the camera went blank.

L and Kagome watch in silent as they heard the monitor buzzed . L turned to glance at Kagome who seemed completely frightened. He was thinking the exact same thing that Kagome was thinking. Kagome closed her eyes and said "Mistress Centipede been resurrected from the dead which means. Kagome open her eyes to glance at L who was chewing on his thumb before he answer for her. "The Shinigami Realm is getting closer to our world than we thought " he replied seeing Kagome getting up from her chair and walking to the exit door. "Kagome" he said making her stop movements. "I know what you are thinking, but I suggest-

"No, don't suggest anything Ryuzaki. I am not going to sit here and let that monster do what it pleases. I was born a miko for a reason Ryuzaki" she said as she glance at L."That reason, she continue, was to protect people from monster like that". Kagome started walking at the door before she saw L at the door blocking her exit completely surprise on how fast he got there. "Ryuzaki, please move! I don't have time for this" she shouted as she narrowed her eyes at her companion. "No, I am not going to let yourself get killed Kagome, this is too dangerous even for you" .

Kagome was about to force him out of the door before her body started to pulse. "What was that" thought Kagome aloud enough for L to hear."Kagome, what is wrong?" he asked with a worrying expression on his face.

"I don't know I felt something pulsing". Kagome grasped as the pulsing of her body started to go rapidly as though it was her heart beating. Kagome grab the hilt of her sword that was strapped behind and felt the pulsing coming from her sword. Bewildered that the pulsing was coming from her sword, pull her sword revealing the sharp metal of the sword as she felt the pulsing beat faster than before.

L look puzzled at Kagome wondering why she was observing her sword as though something was wrong with it. He was going interrogate Kagome about it before his eyes grew wide as he saw the sword floating by itself as it move out of Kagome's hand and made its way to the door where L was.

Kagome followed the sword, until the sword stop when it was facing the door. Kagome was about to grab her sword before L interrupted her. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said in bored expression as though he didn't care what she does. Kagome look directly at L. "What is the worse that could happen?" she said confidently as she grab her hilt of the sword making the sword pulse rapidly and turned sideways , until the sharp edge was pointing to the door. L rushed to Kagome's side seeing her scare expression. L grabbed Kagome's shoulder was about to pull her out of the sword seeing that she frozen out of fear, but before they knew it. Their feet were above the ground as though they were in space. They look each other with frightening eyes and in a zap the sword took them both through the door to who knows where.

* * *

A/N:That was chapter five, next chapter will be Kagome fighting with Mistress Centipede and maybe L too who knows. I don't know where I am going to update chapter six, but I will update as soon as I have my free time from school. Please review it helps me a lot with my writing. Love you guys will all my heart.


End file.
